taesolisfandomcom-20200214-history
Orkins
The Homo Viribus, commonly known as the Orkins, are a subspecies of Solarisian homonids that originated from the planet Kowanda, and are a race touched by countless spirits. Their impressive physical prowess and spirituality are what keep them headstrong and proud among societies that often antagonize them. They are a part of The Great Five Races. Physiology and Characteristics Orkins are a humanoid species anatomically similar to humans. They exhibit rapid muscle memory growth. Their minds are also capable of analyzing and storing information at an impressive rate. These traits make them rather fast learners. Orkins are capable of feeling stronger emotions than the other Great Five races. They experience love, hatred, and other feelings with an intensity that can easily dominate their lives. Oftentimes, their primary motivators in life are their sentiments toward a particular person, thing, or group. They are capable of entering a dreamlike trance when fixated on what shares their loves or afflictions. This trance is coined as Orkin Sentiment, and is particularly dangerous if the Orkin is not careful in controlling themselves. For example, if one has a strong love for apples, he’d murder anyone who stole his basket of apples. Only after the trance is over would he realize what he’d done. These trances have varying lengths, from a brief moment to years. To protect themselves from succumbing to Orkin Sentiment, many Orkins offer themselves and their children to act as vessels for spirits. Their planet Kowanda is near the Mlio Kidunia, an astronomical anomaly from which spirits and souls pour into the Physical Realm, flocking into the world and entering various creatures and objects. Kowandan Orkins commonly harbor multiple spirits within them. These spirits grant them strengths varying from person to person, commonly manifesting as physical power. In exchange for these gifts, Orkins provide their bodies as shelter. This symbiotic relationship allows the Orkins to suppress their Orkin Sentiments, and is the reason why spirituality and religion is such a large part of their cultures. Biologically, Orkins are divided into three subspecies: Orcs, Goblins, and Trolls. When they are born, they have a random chance of becoming one of the three. Orcs Orcs are the middle size of the three Orkin subspecies. They share a similar average height with humans, though have a broader stature. Their physical strength is unrivaled by the rest of the Great Five, with the exception of some Elven beastfolk. Orcish metabolisms are very fast, requiring them to be well fed. Orcs are commonly of average intelligence. Goblins Goblins are the smallest size of Orkin. They share a similar height with dwarves, with a skinnier stature and not as durable. Their bodies are well adapted to shaping their surroundings; they possess claws for digging and climbing. Goblins are commonly of above average intelligence, matching with Elves. Trolls Trolls are the largest Orkins, towering at a height of eight feet or larger. They are the strongest members of the Great Five races, though exhibit slightly below average intelligence. Given their size, they must eat gigantic meals to sustain their metabolism. Category:Races